Distracted Diaries
by Raven Masheek
Summary: What happens when the Champion of Hyrule wakes up with no memory of his life previous as to what he's already seen. The Shrine of Resurrection. Well with the fleeting moments of spare time in his quest to save all of Hyrule; he writes. He writes in hopes he'll never forget again.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters….but I wish I did….

Selective Mute Link? Endless tenacity, blatant disregard for his own safety, and of course his reckless courage. Angst and survivor's guilt eventually. Perhaps progressing to a higher rating? Let's just have fun with this you guys.

 _ **Spoiler Alert!**_  
This may contain spoilers for Breath Of The Wild. Such as but not limited to: Korok Locations, Shrine Locations, etc. However I promise I'll try my hardest to keep the spoiling to an all time low. Restricting it to either vague or minimal spoils. No major ones. I promise. I hope. Also, I should mention this is without a beta. Hehe.  
If you really like it I'll make more? Your author loves you.

* * *

What happens when the Champion of Hyrule wakes up with no memory of his life previous as to what he's already seen. The Shrine of Resurrection. Well with the fleeting moments of spare time in his quest to save all of Hyrule; he writes. He writes in hopes he'll never forget again.

* * *

Northwest of the fallen Castle, closest to Rayne Highlands; I dismounted Epona in the safety of the fields before the enemy's camp. Nothing but mountains and grassland before me. I decided that perhaps a stealthy attack would be for the best.

I recall passing through the horde of monsters earlier in hopes to find and activate one of the shrines. Although I did not dare to count them earlier. I knew that there were easily more than enough powerful enemies to end my life.

Continuing up the hills, quite as could be, I spotted a lone column aging nearby. This would be the perfect spot to scout out the distasteful creatures below. No one had warned me however, that even in the Tabantha Frontier early evening could climb to the blistering heat. Underneath the sun as I ascended the length of the stone pillar, sweat lined my brow.

Pulling myself up I found a curious rock, peered underneath, and sure enough a playful little Korok jumped out in hysterical laughter. I steeled myself and the mischievous little woodland creature rewarded me with a seed. I silently chuckled at the little one's joy and his simple gift. A quick pat to the head for Korok and I was off; paraglider in hand.

Three lizalfos at the ready in their bird's nest awaiting to warn the three Moblins dancing around the fire. Within range I drew my bow and took aim at the scouts, lest they call over more monsters.

No wait there were only two lizalfos, I thanked Hylia and praised the goddess as I released the first bomb arrow to my left, and then to my right. The Moblins snapped out of thier frolicing and scrambled for the weapons. Safely in the air I released a final bomb arrow into the pit of the explosive barrels.

Once on my feet I wasted no time in attacking one of the dazed Moblins. I knew the Lizalfos were no longer a threat, however I needed to continue to dwindle the number of enemies pitted against me.

Three good blows and the beast fell backwards to its death, the other two Moblins both whipped their swords at me. One successfully blocked and the other grazed my face; I winced and back-flipped from between them to even the odds.

Forgetful that I still had my bomb arrows equipped I shot the one to my right and it stumbled back. I quickly switched back over to my normal quiver; grateful for the distance between myself and the monsters.

Another arrow to the right ones eye and a steady onslaught of attacks as the next beast was bested. As he fell to his knees the remaining Moblin charged me, who -once more- successfully blocked the advancement. The massive creature raised his weapon without mercy and I quickly dodged. The Moblin grabbed for his fallen comrade's shield and I let loose another arrow to the his head.

The beast fell backwards, scrambling to regain himself, or perhaps some dignity. However it was futile, I rushed to finish the creature off. The prize in the chest now mine to claim, along with the soils of the battlefield.

* * *

Further along on the path, just south of Nero Hill, another encampment of monsters sleep peacefully in the rising moon. All of them seemingly tucked around the ruins snoring loudly to themselves. The wind howled to the west as I shimmied up the corner of the ruins and counted the enemies.

One white Moblin, a lizalfo, and five Bokoblins; two browns, two blues, and a white one. I'm not really sure why the monsters were always stronger when they were white. However it made them the first target. Perhaps this called for a ground sneak attack; and maybe I should have just gone with the first plan.

The sneak-strike hardly did enough damage to make the largest Moblin flinch. Although this fact was lost on me as the lizalfo spun on his heels readying itself to strike and I thwarted the assault with a tasteful parry. Then I advanced on the reptile delivering three blows in a quick succession and the lizalfo crumpled to the ground.

With the Moblin now recovered charged for me and I released a barrage of attacks as the following monsters fell in their ranks after me. Once the Moblin fell the following movements was just a flurry of attacks. Most of my blows hitting more than one enemy, my shield blocking all of the offending raid of blunt weapons.

At the end the battlefield was just littered with spoils galore. As for myself? I was left relatively unscathed, which is not surprising. Although I have forgotten much of my past, I feel as if my sword -no matter the blade- calls to me. My skill is second nature, much like breathing, and with this power I must do what I can to save Hyrule.

* * *

Sleep. Sleep is not a thing I find myself doing a lot of; and when I do, it's even more rarely that my head rests on an actual pillow. In fact I find myself, once more, without the warmth of a bed. In the wee hours of the morning, mounted on my beautiful steed, off to my destination.

Although I have tore through two enemy camps and rightfully deserve to at least rest. I find myself still moving along almost robotically. After all I'm already so close. Might as well continue on.

Rocks, mountains, wolves, Keese; all in their natural environment. All of which also look to me and see me as a late night -er early morning? Snack. However I ignore their very presence, and move along the trail all the same.

That Guardian Skywatcher still hovers in the cannon between Piper Ridge and the Ancient Columns. The exhaustion I blatantly ignored earlier ebbs into existence. How long has it been since I've last laid my head down and truly rested my body. Rito Village? Perhaps running through the valley this once wouldn't hurt.

I shudder as I recall just how close a call Epona and I find ourselves in each time one of those Guardians make an appearance. No matter how prepared, no matter how fast she is, no matter any of the circumstances to be honest. I will never be able to forget the sound of those ancient technologic beasts honing in on their target; me.

Crossing the Great Bridge in Tabantha I recognize a familiar structure. The stable. Thank Hylia. Weary of the holes, I steer Epona over to the resting spot. The sun now slowly rising in the sky, just enough to distract me from anything other than what awaits me in the stable.

Two handfuls of apples, because I'm not the only one on this adventure here. The only thing Epona loves more than apples are carrots, however I'm sadly fresh out. Glancing at my map I remember my true destination, and how much further it really is. Korok Forest.

Word has it that there is a shrine just north of the forest. Frankly I'm not even sure how trustworthy this gossip is, but it's worth looking into. However, maybe I should sleep first.

Forty rupees is hardly breaking the bank in exchange to actually sleep well, and with the promise that the Innkeeper will leave me be until at least noon, seeing as it's already morning. I can sleep and replenish my energy for the journey ahead.


End file.
